If We Just Try
by slowtown x
Summary: "You see that mountain over there, Annabeth? Yeah, it's actually an active volcano and it's erupting. And you know what else? There's a sinkhole that's swallowing the entire earth. And to top it all off, there's Donald Trump running for president." OR it's the end of the world, and Percy and Annabeth have to work together to survive. End Of The World Percabeth AU.


**Fuck me. Why did I decide to upload this again? Anyway. If you haven't already, go ahead and read A Side of Mushrooms! It has a side of humor, and it was my first Percabeth story and first story in general!**

 **If you couldn't tell from the summary, it's the end of the world. In real life, I'm not sure if it's true, but in this story, yeah it's the end of the world. Hate to break it to you. There's an active volcano (although I might get rid of it in the future, I'm not sure yet), there's a sinkhole, and Donald Trump became president. I fucking _hate_ Donald Trump (as stated in my bio) and if he becomes president, it's basically the end of the world for me. I'm moving to Mars. see ya**

 **I got the title from the song Forces by Jim Yosef. It's a really great song, it's one of my favorites actually. The other favorites are just basically Melanie Martinez because she's bae**

 **Err… the summary is freaking stupid, but I'll tell it because it's part of the plot and yeah…**

 **Summary: After hearing that it's the end of the world, Percy decides to leave New York. When he gets onto a random street hours away from his college, he runs into this girl, Annabeth. He's immediately in love with her, and for a moment… it's no longer the end of the world. Until they have to outrun a sinkhole, and possibly a volcano.** _ **Then**_ **it's the end of the world.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or HOO, 'cause I'm not a middle aged man, I'm a young girl who likes writing just as much as the next person.** **I also don't own anything else you recognize like CNN and other things I mention. I also don't own the cover image picture thingy. Just letting you people know.**

 **Warning: shit's going down in every chapter and cursing and holy shit this description is just _so_ long**

 **Rated High T because there's just so much cursing and gods just so much fluff and heavy kissing throughout the whole story and uncomfortable topics throughout the story once more**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **If We Just Try**_

 _ **"It's not the end of the world."  
**_ _ **~Anonymous**_

* * *

 _ **Percy**_

My day started like a normal one. Well, it depends on your definition of normal. You see, the end of the world is happening. Honestly, this was expected. I mean, I wouldn't even be surprised if the sun just fucking exploded.

Wait, forget that. I would be surprised. But it wouldn't even matter anyway; we're all going to die because it's the fucking end of the world. Did I mention that already?

Like I said, my day was just an ordinary day. I woke up, ate breakfast, and got ready for morning classes. But since I wake up at a deathly hour, I had some time to do... stuff... if you put it at that. I went onto CNN and chaos is happening.

They cut to people screaming, running, as asteroids crash into the ground. Then they cut to a scene when a bridge collapses, and then they zoomed in on a car that looked suspiciously like Paul's Prius. Then they zoomed in even more where I could see who was in the car.

My mom, Paul, and my baby sister, Alexis. Mom was holding onto Paul's hand, and the car was hanging on the edge of the bridge. The bridge was collapsing, and pretty soon their car fell. Help tried to get them… but it was too late. Their car splashed and started sinking.

I felt tears pooling in my eyes, and I let them fall. I looked at the time and I didn't feel like going to classes. Without my mom (and Paul, and Alexis), it was practically the end of the world to me.

I was about to turn off the TV, but then the news anchor started talking again. _It's the end of the world! People in New York, that mountain that is behind New York University is actually an active volcano! People who live in apartments close to the college, the mountain is close to your building! I suggest that you evacuate immediately if it erupts!_

They cut to a clip that was behind an apartment building that looked suspiciously like mine. There was a garden chair in the back of my apartment, colored white, may I add. There was a figure in the background window, so I started to slowly walk toward my window, only to see cameras right outside my window. I didn't feel like telling them off today.

I just slumped down on the back of my wall. My only family's dead. My real dad died because of a shipwreck, Smelly Gabe- oh fuck him, he's not even considered _family_ \- and now Mom, Paul, and Alexis are dead.

 _Fantastic_.

I decided to run. Running was the only thing that could make me feel better. I could move somewhere. Somewhere where there were no active volcanoes, somewhere that could take away all the pain I was dealing with.

I packed a few bags filled with clothes, money, food, water, and a few pairs of shoes. I also packed a portrait of my family, because I already miss them.

I stepped outside, breathing in the college air. I started running. The air felt fresh on my face, causing me to smile like a lunatic. My feet felt light when I touched the ground, and pretty soon I was at the college entrance.

I jumped over the fence and started running. Other students were looking at me like I was crazy, but haven't they ever seen a person just drop out of college? Why aren't they stopping me? I'm supposed to be chased down by security guards and having the greatest time of my life!

Except I'm not.

The world is ending, how can I be having a fantastic time of my life?

Anyway, I left campus grounds. No more college, no more having to study my ass off because of exams and pop quizzes…

I looked back, and I was far away from NYU now. I smiled for the first time in a long time.

* * *

I didn't know where I ran to, but I knew that I was far away from college. Maybe somewhere in New York, probably. I'm taking a bet that I'm in Brooklyn, anybody want to bet me?

My body felt tired since I've been running for miles. Why I would run that many miles when I could just hail a taxi, I didn't know. I could've probably told the driver to take me to Mars, or something.

I sat down on a bench and thought about what would happen tomorrow. If there even was a tomorrow. Maybe the news team would say that they were kidding, that it was a harmless prank (harmless? Why would I think that?!) and that I'm a fool for believing it.

Man, I wish that would come true.

I checked my phone, and I realized that it was getting late. I needed a place to stay so I could sleep. After running for five or six hours straight, I needed a nap.

When I stood up, I felt this sharp pain go through my feet, so I figured that my feet were asleep. I stomped on the ground and more stinging occurred, but at least my feet were awake now.

"Wake up, feet," I chuckled as I started walking. Surprisingly, the streets were empty- which was a weird surprise, because... this is New York. The city never sleeps!- so I didn't expect to bump into anybody.

Except I did.

"Hey, watch out where you're going!" A female voice yelled. I scrambled my legs from out of hers- I fell on top of her… and we got tangled into each other- and pushed myself off of her. She cursed something under her breath, but I let it go.

"Jeez, lady... I accidentally fall on you, and you decide to curse me out?! I just met you, and you already seem like a dick." I said, wiping the dirt off of my jeans.

She glared at me- her eyes looked cool, like it was a gray color... wait, it was gray! That's a really nice color, so unique, a lot better than my eyes- and then she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Uh..."

I snapped back into reality. "Yes?" I asked.

She chuckled. "You were staring at me. You were also drooling. And you also bumped into me." She wiped her hands on her sweater. "I'm Annabeth." She said, holding out one of her hands for me to shake. I shook her hand, which smelled strongly of lemons.

I like lemons.

I then realized that I had to introduce myself, and that I was still holding her hand. I didn't let go. "Hi, I'm Perseus Jackson, but please call me Percy. I hate being called Perseus..." I mumbled.

She grinned widely at me. "Hmm, maybe I'll have to call you Perseus from now on, Perseus." She said. I knew that she was doing that to get on my nerves.

"Well then, Anniebeth, I'll just call you Anniebeth from now on." I said.

She scowled at me. "You wouldn't do that," she said.

I smirked. "Then don't call me Perseus."

She hesitated, then nodded. "Okay, Percy. Now can you please let go of my hand?" I blushed a deep red and let go of her hand. She laughed and ruffled my hair. "Are you embarrassed?" She asked. "...it looks cute on you." She said, before turning her head away and started running.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. The way her name rolled off my tongue felt amazing. Like I could say 'Annabeth' all day long and not give any fucks about it.

I started running after her, but damn, she was fast. I mean, I was a 19 year old guy who can't catch up to whatever her age is girl.

Why on earth would she run away anyway? Maybe she knew that it was the end of the world- and it's now nighttime, how come I'm not dead yet?- and she realized that she had to go. Or maybe she's embarrassed that she called me cute.

She was fucking cuter than me, with her blonde princess curls and her beautiful and majestic eyes... I'm just over here with hair that I can't comb- it basically looks like a birds nest- and randomly green eyes that are too green.

Do I already like her?

I heard a faint scream, and I knew that was Annabeth. I don't know how I knew it was her, it was just a gut feeling, okay? I started to run faster, to the point where I felt like I was going to fall on my face, until I reached a figure.

It was Annabeth.

I rushed towards her, yelling her name again and again. When I finally got close enough to her, tears were streaming down her face. She was cradling herself in a ball-like shape, and was rocking herself on the balls of her feet. It was such a weird position, I have no idea how to describe it.

"Annabeth... what's wrong?" I asked. I knelt down next to her, and placed my hand on her back. I realized that she must've been very cold- her sweater wasn't doing shit, her clothed back still felt like I just shoved my hand through a bucket of ice. The best thing I could think of was to try to transfer my body heat so that she could be warm, but I figured that would be kinda weird, since I would have to spoon her or something. So being the great person I was, I kept my hand on her back, and hopefully that kept her warm.

She turned her head to me, and she looked broken. She stood up and hugged the living crap out of me, and all what I could do is just wrap my arms around her and rub circles along her back.

"I found the sinkhole," she said. She took my hand and dragged me toward a back of the building where there was a giant hole. "The news said that sinkholes started appearing everywhere. This hole is going to swallow New York, Percy. I'm only seventeen, I have a lot to live for! I want to become an architect, go to college, finish high school..." she trailed off.

I felt a spark of electricity when she buried her head in the crook of my neck. I felt really uncomfortable, because I just met her, and she's climbing all over me like she knew me since forever.

"Wait... you're only seventeen? Annabeth, jeez, I thought you were nineteen or something? When's your birthday?" I asked. It was a metaphorical question.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need to know that? But since you _realllllly_ want to know, my birthday is on July 12." She said.

I laughed. "Oh my gosh, Annabeth!" I yelled. She blinked. "I mean, forget I said anything. It doesn't matter, okay? It's the end of the world now, we have to focus on that, and not about how old you are." I said.

She nodded. "Glad we're on the same page." There was some awkward silence until she spoke up again, which kinda shocked me, because I was just staring at her. "So, Percy... are you in college?" She asked.

My mouth couldn't seem to form words, because as soon as she took off her sweater (I don't know why), I could see her tan arms, and I believe that I saw a tattoo. The kind of tattoo she had, I didn't know.

Eventually, I managed to choke out a word, "Yes," I said.

She beamed. "Really? What kind of college do you go to?" She asked, scratching the back of her neck with her tattooed arm. It wasn't a sleeve, no, it was just like some birds flying on her wrist.

"NYU. But since it's the end of the world and all, I don't really go to college now. I mean, I tried to escape, nobody really came and tried to stop me. Are you in college?" I asked, kicking a random rock with my shoe.

People, I'm ADHD here, you try to stay still when there's just awkward silence everywhere!

Annabeth laughed. "Nah, I'm still in high school. I just entered my senior year, though." She explained. I nodded. "Just have to survive my senior year, then I'm off to college!" She exclaimed. Then her voice wavered into a whisper. "...if I survive that long enough..."

Strangely, I placed one arm on her shoulder and the other arm under her chin for her to look up at me. "Hey... Annabeth... don't think like that. We're going to get through this. It's not the end of the world, okay? Don't believe the news for even a second. Because all what they do is fuck things up." She smiled and raised an eyebrow at me.

"We're?"

"Yes, I know I said 'we're'. We're going to get through this together, Annabeth. I'm going to stand by your side, no matter what happens." I said, wrapping the arm that was previously on her shoulder around her waist and pulling her close into me. I randomly kissed the top of her forehead and she sighed heavily.

"Percy... I just met you. And I get it; I climbed all over you when I was bawling my eyes out." She chuckled dryly at that, which I slightly smiled at. But what she said right now obviously didn't matter, because she leaned into my touch.

"Does age really matter right now?" I asked quietly. I mean, it was a two year age difference, not that long, am I right?

She grinned and looked up at me. "Why are you asking?"

I took my hand into hers. "Because I'm already in love with you." I said as I cupped her face and brought my lips to hers. She gasped- quite loudly, may I add- until she started responding back. Her hand started running through my hair- great, as if my hair wasn't messy enough- and my hands went from her cheeks to her waist.

She pulled back after a few seconds- honestly, I lost track because it felt like forever when I was kissing her, and I would keep kissing her if she hadn't pulled away. "Percy..." She tried to say but her mouth couldn't seem to form words when my mouth attached to her jaw, just basically placing hickeys on her neck and collarbone.

Her hands just moved to my chest, and she gripped my red v-neck and pulled me closer to her. She removed my lips from her body and attached my lips back to hers, and she started to kiss me roughly. Fuck, she's got talent.

"Annabeth," I muttered between kisses. "You're like a master at kisses... have you done this before? With anybody?" I asked.

Yes, I was getting close and personal up in here, but it's the end of the world. I just met her, I'm already in love with her, can I just get at least have a happy ending before I die?

She pulled away and kissed my cheek. "I've never kissed anybody like that before. In fact, I've never even kissed anybody... guess you're just lucky, lover boy." She said as she kissed my lips again.

"I sure am lucky, alright." I said as I took my hand in hers. A fucking ADHD dude has no idea what he's doing. I either want to kiss the living shit out of Annabeth, or fucking take her to Neverland or Narnia or some sort.

"We have to leave. Percy, we have to leave New York immediately. The volcano- I heard it's already erupting- and the closest place is my home." She said.

I laughed at that. "Dude, I have the news app on my phone, no new updates about that volcano. But if the safehouse is at your home, then I say... let's go to your place." I grinned, capturing another kiss. Man, I was kissing her a lot for these past five minutes, haven't I?

"I'll take you to my place," Annabeth said as she grabbed my hand- which I kissed immediately- and started to drag me toward the streets.

All what I could see were her blonde curls that were tied into a ponytail- a high ponytail- that were swinging with every step she took. All what I could think was, damn, I'm in love with her. She turned back and smiled at me, and she walked toward me, planted a small kiss near the corner of my lips, and closed my eyes.

"Shh," she whispered into my ear. She grabbed out a bandana- why she had one, I didn't know- and tied it around my eyes. I felt her grab my hands again and led me somewhere. We walked for what felt like ten minutes until I felt something bright behind my eyes.

"Annabeth... where are we?" I asked, as soon as she untied the bandana off of my eyes. The room was freaking bright, I felt like I was going to die from the amount of brightness in there.

"It's a gas station, you idiot," she said, chuckling and grabbing my hand again. "I just need to buy a few things from here, like food, water, and other necessities." She said.

I scratched my head. "Hey, uh... I know this is late and all, but I have food and drinks and clothes and other shit in my backpack," I said, taking the backpack (that I literally forgot about) off of my shoulder. I then opened the zipper for her to find clothes- a lot of clothes, I basically packed my whole wardrobe in a small backpack- food, water, and money.

Her eyes sparkled. "Sweet," she murmured as she skipped away happily, disappearing into the small aisles of the gas station. I heard some crinkling and she reappeared, holding a few bags of chips and two big bottles of iced tea.

"Annabeth, I said that I already have food and drinks. We don't need any more. Besides, we have to save the amount of money that we have. I don't know how long we'll be on this earth now, but for the time that we are alive, we still need money." I said.

She snorted. "Seaweed Brain, nobody is in this gas station except for us. We could basically steal anything from here." She walked around the gas station and waved her arms around. "I need to get some more money. I'm basically broke."

I saw her walk behind the counter and pushed something and then I heard a *DING* sound. I hopped over the counter and looked at what was in front of me.

A full cash register, full of money.

"This is jackpot," I said. I grabbed a bunch of money. Annabeth snickered, and I glared at her. "What? I just need to get some money! What if I run out? This gas station will eventually be found out by someone else, so I need to get something for myself." I said.

"Percy. Nobody will find out about this gas station. This part of the city is pretty much abandoned, people already left. And that's what I was trying to do, but I ran into you." She snuggled up in my chest. "But I really don't mind that." She said.

I felt myself blushing. "Now c'mon, Percy, we have to get to my house and get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us, which is evacuating New York and maybe even go across the world." She said.

"But it's the end of the _world_ ," I said. "Even if we did go across the world, we would be dead because plane rides usually take forever and the earth could start to disintegrate and we would disintegrate along with them."

She laughed. "Obviously, you over-think too much. The earth is not going to disintegrate..." I gave her a look. "Right... the sinkhole. So maybe it's going to disintegrate, but we'll be up in the air. I'm pretty sure that if the world started to disappear, it would start with the ground, then move its way up." She said.

I stayed quiet for a moment until I spoke up again. "So… can we go to your house now?"

She took me down streets and I thought that my legs would give out until she said, "Okay, Percy, we're here!" She exclaimed.

Her house looked absolutely beautiful. It was a large house, so I suspected that someone in her family was literally that rich.

"My mom is a millionaire," she muttered, almost as she read my mind. She let go of my hand and dug through her jeans pocket and pulled out her keys. She wriggled the keys into her door and pushed it open. She took my hand again and led me inside, and my mouth dropped open. I guessed that we were in her living room, but my god, that room alone was bigger than my entire dorm. And my dorm was large. **(A/N: is it? I'm not in college yet... just writing things willy nilly I guess)**

There was a large, white square rug planted in the middle of the room, with a white L-shaped couch (accompanied with some pillows) with a glass coffee table. Up on the walls were a large flat-screen TV and below the TV was a fireplace that was burning some fire.

Upon the walls- that were a nice shade of gray- were pictures of Annabeth and what I assumed to be her family. I could see her along with her brother, I assumed, and her parents. Then the picture next to it was when her father, I believe, and her mother got married. Then random pictures and quotes were plastered onto the walls.

There were some more couches and chairs in the room, and this little shelf held all of her shoes. They were mostly consisted with Converse, but other shoes as well. I saw a corner in the room where there was a single chair and two full shelves of books were surrounding the chair.

"That's my reading corner," she mumbled. "Oh, and please take off your shoes, I just don't want the floors to get dirty." She said, as she slipped off her Converse and placed them on the shelf. I shrugged and slipped off my shoes (that were also Converse, I have like seven pairs of black Converse shoes) and placed them on the rack as well.

I looked at her again, and I noticed that she was staring at me with extremely dark cheeks. I frowned at her, and walked over to her. I placed my arm on her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded and pressed her lips to mine.

Great.

Back at it again with the kissing.

But if I was being honest... I didn't really mind.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around me. Her arms went around my neck, and soon her lips found my jaw, and was literally biting the side of my jaw. I yelped out in pain, but I didn't let go of her.

Instead, I just held onto her tighter, and she removed her lips. "Percy... my room is upstairs..." she muttered, as she kissed me harder. Our lips were just a tangled mess, and I slowly walked my way up the stairs.

"Which room?" I hissed out as soon as her hands sneaked under my shirt.

"The last door on the right, it's at the end of the hall," she whispered. I ran quickly over there, fumbling with my hands to open the door and still hold Annabeth.

Eventually, the door opened and I continued to kiss Annabeth, but somehow we ended up on her bed, but I lost my shirt and she lost her pants.

You could imagine what happened next.

* * *

 _ **Annabeth**_

I woke up the next morning, feeling strong arms wrapped around my waist. I looked over to the side, to see Percy with drool coming out of the side of his mouth. I realized he was shirtless- I peeked under the covers to only find that I was naked. I also saw that he was also naked.

Oh.

I tried to find my clothes, but they were all on the floor. When I tried to get out of his grip, his grip only tightened and when I looked at him, he had a smug smile on his face. "Don't leave so quickly..." he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a long, meaningful kiss, and pulled away. "It's my house, Seaweed Brain. I can't leave whether I want to or not... you're going to force me to stay." I said. I once again tried to get out of his grasp, but even if I tried my hardest, he was still stronger than me.

Eventually, he let go of me, and got up from the bed. He walked around the room, then he turned toward me. I saw everything that I didn't want to see. "Hey, do you know where my clothes are?" He asked. I nodded and sat up- before covering my chest with the blanket.

"Can you at least put on something first? Seeing you naked is making me feel uncomfortable." I mumbled, before throwing a pillow at him.

He easily caught it. "Why? Is my handsome and sculpted body turning you on, Wise Girl?" He asked. I blushed a crimson red.

"...it's distracting me." I mumbled, laying back down again and rolling myself in the blanket. I heard him chuckle, but I got up. It was kind of hard to walk, and eventually I fell.

In Percy's arms.

"Wise Girl, be more careful next time," he said as he placed me down gently. His arms wavered around to where the blanket ended, and he pulled me close to him.

Thank God he found his boxers.

"So... do you live with anybody?" He asked. He released me and threw me some clothes- my panties, my bra, some sweatpants, and a gray tee.

"Thank you," I mumbled. "And... I live with my mom, but she's barely here. If she was here right now, she would scream and ask what we did last night." I blushed again. "But other than that, she's... an okay mom. Do you live with anybody?" I asked.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Er... I never asked if your mom was an okay mom. I just asked if you lived with anybody. 'Cause you know... you're seventeen and all."

I rolled my eyes. "You idiot, I literally just said that I live with my mom. Now... do you live with anybody?" I asked.

He was silent for a moment, until he spoke. "Yeah... before I went to college, I lived with my mom. And when I was in college, I lived in a dorm all by myself. Although, my friend Frank would always pop in. He's a great guy, you two will be great friends." He said, wrapping another arm around my waist and kissing my cheek.

"Alrighty, now can you leave so I could get dressed?" I asked.

He pouted. "Why do I have to leave? I saw you naked before." He said. I rolled my eyes and shoved him out the door- and tried to close it immediately after, but since the dude was so strong, I could barely get it to close. I eventually gave up and released the door, which made him come tumbling down onto the ground.

"If you want to see me get dressed, then go ahead, but just so you know, I take forever to get ready." I said, dropping the blanket and getting ready to put on my underwear.

"Who said that you had to get ready? Are we going somewhere? I just wanted to wake up. And eat breakfast. Here, I'll help you. I'll go get your bra and you can put it on. Then I'll go grab your pants and then your shirt." He grabbed my bra. "Now put it on." He threw it to me, which I easily caught.

I put the straps on my shoulders and then proceeded to try and get the clasp on. Clearly, fate wasn't into it today, as I struggled getting it clasped. "Need any help?" I heard Percy ask.

I turned around and he had a smug smile on his face, but his cheeks were tinted pink. I sighed and nodded, and he winked at me before going behind me and grabbing the clasps. "Which clasp?" I heard him ask.

"Second," I said, and I felt him hook them together. His fingers traced along my back, and literally sent shivers down my spine.

"You're cold," he muttered into my ear. "...want me to warm you up?" He asked. I could hear the smug smile in his voice, and when I turned around, he was smiling. I pushed him away gently and went to go put on my sweatpants and t-shirt. He kissed my hair and walked out of my room, probably to go leave my house and disappear from the earth.

Shaking my head and smiling when I realized that I've been thinking whether Percy left or not for ten minutes, I walked into the kitchen to go make a cup of coffee. Surprisingly, I found him in the kitchen already making breakfast. "There's freshly made coffee on the counter," he said, twirling around to give me a kiss. "And I'm making eggs. Do you mind?" He asked.

I smiled. "No... but why are they blue?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

His eyes beamed, and he looked like a little kid. "It's like this tradition that me and my mom do ever since I was a little kid. My old and a son of a bitch stepdad- I have a better stepdad... but he's dead- told my mom that blue food doesn't exist, and just to prove him wrong, we've been having blue food. I was like twelve or eleven at the time; I don't really know how old I was, it's such an old memory. And I'm nineteen now, so... yeah." He said, chuckling. He turned off the stove and grabbed a plate, then placed the blue eggs on the plate.

I smiled at him. "Thank you,"

He blushed. "Yeah, don't worry about it. And... uh... I need to talk to you about something, are you free right now?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

His shirt rid up, and the elastic of his boxers were showing (because he sloppily threw on a pair of sweatpants), and a flashback of what happened last night reappeared in my head.

I blinked for a moment, and looked at him again. "Yeah, I'm free. As long as sipping coffee and eating blue eggs doesn't count as being busy, then I'm free." I awkwardly said. I took a sip of my delicious coffee- the boy surely knows how to make coffee- and tapped my nails on the table.

He smiled. "Great. So, about last night... look, I know that I just met you and all, but you already know that I'm in love with you. And I don't know what that makes us. And you probably don't like me, but nobody seems to like me anymore... and I just really want you to be my-"

I rolled my eyes and pressed my lips to his, my hand still clutching the fork that was holding a piece of blue eggs. I felt him smile against my lips and pressed my body closer to his, and suddenly I found myself wanting, needing more. I dropped my fork and he laughed against my lips, but I didn't care one bit.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped onto him, his strong and muscular arms supporting me. He removed his lips from mine and moved onto my jaw, but not before muttering, "-girlfriend..." and gently nibbled.

I got closer to his ear, to the point where he could feel my breath on his neck. "Then I guess that makes you my boyfriend."

He pulled away and looked at me. His eyes had a sparkle in them, and a little bit of relief, as if I was going to say no to this guy. "You really mean that? You want to be my girlfriend?"

I slapped his shoulder playfully. "Yes, I'm head over heels for you, Seaweed Brain. As if me kissing you for you to shut up means nothing. Now... can I go back to finishing my eggs?" I asked, giving him a hug before getting off his lap and sitting back down in my chair.

"You know," he said as he stole my cup of coffee and downed it, "I'm really glad that I bumped into you. 'Cause if I didn't... I never would have met you."

I smiled. "Yeah."

By the time we were finished eating breakfast, it was already the afternoon and the news came on, saying that the end is near, and that every living cell would possibly be dead by next month, but that didn't matter.

When I'm with Percy, it's _not_ the end of the world.

* * *

 **Well, I don't know how long I've been writing this for, but I'm proud of it. And before you all get mad at me, I'm still writing A Side of Mushrooms. I just really like starting stories and never finishing them, but I swear, I'm going to finish it.**

 **Did you find the chapter fluffy? I added a bit too much fluff, because I'm a fluffy person. And wahoo, Percabeth is dating! I hope that you don't mind the age difference, it just seems more real. ;)**

 **And if you care enough, can you please let me know how I did on both of their POV's? I'm really not that used to writing first person because I'm not that creative, I guess, but it's always great to hear what other people think. :)**

 **Moving on, I hope that you like this chapter, and if you want, you can suggest two characters that I should put in this story along with Percy and Annabeth!**

 **Anyway, I'm rambling, so… I'll see you for chapter two!**

 ***please review, they make my day!***


End file.
